Summertime Lovin'
by Pawterhead
Summary: What if Danny and Sam didn't meet each other until the summer before their senior year? Would they still fall in love? Would Danny have his ghost powers? Your one stop shop for romance, action, and the occasional joke. Leave reviews and let me know what you think. See any errors? Message me. Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from the show. Please review. More chapters to be added. This is my first story, let me know what you think._

* * *

Hello, my name is Samantha Manson, but I like to just be called Sam. Here are a few basic things about me: I am an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, a senior, a goth, I have black hair, amethyst eyes, I protest for what I believe in, and I absolutely despise my parents right now. Don't get me wrong, I love them because they are my parents and all, but they have decided that our family should move. I know it sounds harsh for me to hate them because of something so petty like that, but they are moving me the summer before senior year. I'm being taken from my penthouse in New York, to some town called Amity Park.

My parents and I have never really gotten along. They don't approve of my dark outlook on life and would much rather me some frilly little bubble gum pop princess. Oh, how I wish they would adopt or have another child. That way that poor unfortunate soul could wear that despicable color. The only one in my family who accepts me for just the person I am, is my grandma. She doesn't think I should be taken from the place I have called home for all of my life either, but there isn't much she can do.

I just arrived to Amity Park about an hour ago. The flight here wasn't all that bad but I am not a big fan of airports. There are way too many people for my comfort. My parents had purchased a mansion and paid for our things to be sent and unpacked a day before our arrival. I probably should of mention earlier that my family is kinda wealthy. The reason I didn't mention it before is I am not the type of girl to care about money. We had a car pick us up from the airport and take us to our new home.

Half an hour later we were at the new house. Now if you ask me it was way too big for the four of us. It has seven bedrooms , seven bathrooms, a theatre/ bowling alley, a dining room large enough to accommodate at least thirty people, a den, a sitting room, an attic, a living room, three offices, a basement, an attic, and a large indoor pool with a spa. Way too much for just four people. My parents, unlike me, like to show off.

A week after the dreadful move and I have barely left my room. My parents keep bugging me about going out and making new friends so I won't be so alone when school starts in September. I much rather listen to my rock music and write stories for the next three months. They don't understand why I loathe socializing so much. My grandma finally convinced me to go down to the beach. How did an old lady convince a goth to go into the broad daylight when said goth hates the sun, you may ask? Well she bribed me with upcoming Warped Tour tickets. Damn, that woman knows me well.

So the next Saturday I took my perfectly restored black 65' Mustang and took the forty five minute drive to the beach. I listened to music and just kept saying "You are doing this for the tickets," over and over again. Eventually I made it to the beach. Even I would have to admit, it was a beautiful sight. In my earlier teenage days I would wear a lavender one piece suit with a cape and hat to block out the sun; nowadays I wear a black bikini laced with a lavender outline. Much more revealing than what I used to wear. I grabbed my beach umbrella, bag, and towel and headed for the sand.

I found a nice spot not that far away from where I parked and laid out my stuff. After setting everything out, I sat down and took out my sketch book and began to draw out the scene in front of me. After I finished the picture I decided to go for a dip in the water. It was actually a very nice day out, the water wasn't too cold and the wind wasn't too bad. I stayed in the water for about fifteen minutes before heading back to my spot and started to read.

"Look out!" someone yelled.

"What?" I turned around just in time to see a football flying at me.

"Shit." The ball hit me in the head and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from the show. Please review. I plan on adding more chapters. This is my first story; let me know what you think._

* * *

My head hurt but I didn't move because I heard two guys talking and was curious as to what they were saying.

"Tucker, man, what did you do," a voice demanded.

"I didn't mean to hit her. You know I have a lousy aim. Look on the bright side though, dude, she's not too bad looking," the boy named Tucker replied. You could hear the smile on his face.

"You knock a girl out, literally, and all you can do is look at her body? You disgust me," the unnamed boy questioned.

At least one of the boys had a good head on their shoulders.

Tucker retorted, "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever, Mr. Righteous."

"I am going to see if she's okay, or even has a pulse." The young man leaned over me and tenderly asked, "Excuse me, miss? Are you awake?"

I still hadn't opened my eyes or even spoke yet. I was still in shock of being hit in the head by a poorly thrown football. I felt a soft hand grab my wrist and feel for pulse. I then felt an ear get close to my mouth. "At least someone knows how to check for vitals," I thought to myself.

"Well, Tuck, you didn't manage to kill her," the guy joked. I heard a small chuckle in the background as the boy leaned off of me, but still stayed close. The hand that was on my wrist moved up to my shoulder, "Hello? Are you okay? Are you awake?"

I opened my eyes and gasped. The boy sitting close to me had a confused look on his face but probably thought I gasped from shock. I had gasped from the sight in front of me. I took in as much details as I could.

The young man was probably eighteen or nineteen years old, he had jet black hair, a perfect jaw line, and smooth, tan skin. He was handsome, yes, very handsome indeed. I made my way up to his eyes and my heart melted. His eyes were blue, but not just any blue, a wonderful shade of blue. His eyes had looked as if someone had frozen the sky and added a tint of sapphire. I felt as if I could get caught in those gorgeous eyes for all of eternity.

I would have stared at him all day if he had not interrupted me, "Are you alright?" I looked at his mouth as he spoke. A very delicious looking mouth he has. I looked down, "Wait, did I really just think that," I questioned myself. I looked back up at the young man and saw he had looked worried. "Probably thinks I am still out of it from the hit to the end. At least I have that excuse for staring at him like an idiot." I rejoiced.

"Wh-what," I lamely stuttered.

The beautiful man repeated a tad bit slower, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I think so. May I ask what happened," I asked.

The young man stood up, "My, oh so very smooth friend, Tucker," he shrugged to a dark skinned boy behind him, "accidently hit you in head with a football," he replied sheepishly.

I looked back Tucker and examined him. He was slouching and had a guilty look on his face. He was wearing a white tank top, green swimming trunks, and had a worn out red beret on his head. He wore glasses but was too far away for me to see his face clearly.

"You can blame that on this guy right here," Tucker pointed to the other boy. "He forced me to toss the ball with him instead of letting me enjoy the view of all the girls and play with my PDA- OH MY GOD! I LEFT MY BABY BACK WITH OUR STUFF! I have to go get it," Tucker exclaimed as he ran off without even a bye.

I looked at his friend with blue eyes with a puzzled look on my face, hoping for some sort of explanation to Tuckers' actions.

"Classic Tucker. He can't go two minutes without his precious PDA. He is Amity's resident techno geek. He thinks he's such a ladies man but can hardly ever get a date. He is also my best friend. My name is Daniel Fenton, by the way. You can just call me Danny. What's your name," Danny asked with a lopsided grin.

I felt a tug in my stomach when I saw Danny's grin. "I'm Samantha Manson, but I go by Sam." I revealed.

"I like that name, Sam. Would you like to join Tucker and me," Danny suggested.

"Man, you sure are friendly." I stated. "I just met this kid and he's inviting me to hang out with him? That's not something that normally happens." I confessed to myself.

"Yeah, but that didn't give me an answer. C'mon, Sammy, you know you want to." Danny cooed.

Normally I would not allow anyone, and I do mean anyone, to call me Sammy, but I couldn't bring myself to correct Danny. I couldn't resist his offer but I didn't want to seem too eager, so I pretended to ponder his invitation and placed an unsure look on my face.

Danny gave me a pouty face which included puppy dog eyes and pleaded with an adorable voice, "Come on, Sammy. I promise lots of fun and I'll even buy you some ice cream."

I smirked at him, "When a stranger offers you ice cream you say no and find an adult that you trust."

"That's with candy, I don't have a creepy van, and I'm not a stranger anymore, I'm Danny," he played along.

I decided that I would go, even though I had just met him. I felt some sort of connection to this kid. That actually worried me; I have never felt any type of connection to someone. "Point taken. Sure, but I better get some ice cream," I said as I grabbed my things.

Danny smiled and helped with my things, "I promise."

I had no idea what I had gotten myself into by accepting his offer.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from the show. Please review. I plan on adding more chapters. This is my first story; let me know what you think._

Danny and I started to walk to where he and Tucker had been hanging out. It was a short walk since they had been no more than thirty feet from my spot. As we were walking, I snuck a look or two at Danny to check the rest of his physique. Now as a goth, I never gush like a little school girl but wow. I can't say I was disappointed with what I saw.

He was probably six foot three, which is a good foot taller than me. He had on a pale blue swimsuit with red and white sandals. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I can't say that I was complaining. Danny, for lack of better words, had a great body. He was lean with the perfect amount of muscle. Not too much muscle, which is a very big turn off. He had a younger and slightly smaller version of Ryan Reynolds' body.

I had luckily looked away just in time, because Danny had stopped abruptly and turned to me. If I been focusing on looking where I was going and not on Danny, I wouldn't of tripped and fell. Well, nearly fell. Danny caught me by my sides before I really had the chance to. He had really good reflexes.

"Thanks," I murmured as a light blush rushed to my cheeks. When Danny's hands grabbed me I felt a bolt of electricity shoot through me. I wonder if he felt it too?

Danny smiled and kept his hands on my sides, "No problem, you already got hit in the head today once, I don't think falling within five minutes of said incident is good for you."

Tucker looked up, "Oh, how cute, look at the lovebirds." My cheeks turned crimson.

"Shut up, Tucker." Danny grinned as a blush made its way to his cheeks. He moved his hands back to his sides. I wish he would have kept his grip on me.

"Look at that cute blushy moment," Tucker snapped a picture of us on his PDA.

"You don't know what you are talking about, Tuck," Danny continued as he pointed to me, "This is Sam, which you would have already known if you hadn't rudely ran off for the hunk of junk in your hands."

"Don't insult her! Shh he didn't mean it, baby," the techno geek soothed the device. Tucker glanced up at me and winked, "Hello there, I'm Tucker."

"So I've gathered," I glowered.

"That's a nice suit-" Tucker began suggestively.

I interrupted him, "Let me stop you right there. I am not interested and if you ever try anything remotely close to flirting with me again, I will not hesitate to kick your ass."

Danny busted out with laughter, "That might just be the fastest I have ever seen a girl turn you down." He turned to me, "Congratulations, you just set a record."

"No harm, no foul," Tucker shrugged off the rejection, "but you have got some fire in you. Feisty. Careful, my main man, Danny, likes them that way."

"Whatever." I retorted. Danny had turned so his back was facing me, which made it impossible to see his face. Tucker went back to messing around on his PDA as he chuckled. After a few minutes Danny broke the silence.

"So where are you from, Sam," Danny inquired.

I looked back at Tucker to see that he had stopped playing a game to hear my answer. "Well, I just moved from New York to a town not too far away from here called, Amity Park, about a week ago. I will attend Casper High in the fall."

"That's where we are from, we are going to be seniors there when school starts back up. What grade are you in?" Tucker questioned.

I answered almost immediately, "What a coincidence, I am going to be a senior as well."

Danny smiled, "Why did you move from New York to Amity? I mean you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"It was my parents' decision. I haven't the slightest to clue as to why they choose to move me the last year of high school. It's quite unfair but as I am only seventeen there isn't much that I can do." I admitted.

Tucker and Danny looked at each other and frowned. "Well that sucks, but at least when you go back to school you will have two friends to help you along, Danny and me." The two boys smiled at me. When Tucker said that, I realized that I didn't really have friends back in New York. They would be the two first real friends that I have ever had.

I gave a small smile, "Thanks."

We all talked for about a good hour. I was told about all the things to do around Amity and which places I should avoid. I found out that Mr. Lancer is a tough teacher and is everywhere at the school, so I should watch my step. They were let known about my life back in New York and all the protests I was involved in. I learned that Tucker has every electronic up to date and wore that beret like it was a part of his flesh. Danny told me that he wants to be an astronaut when he grows up and that his parents are Amity Parks' local ghost hunters.

When Danny told me that I laughed thinking it was a joke. It turns out that ghost visit Amity Park quite frequently. They used to be around a lot more until almost three years ago when a ghost named, Danny Phantom, started to fight ghost who messed with the town. Tucker told me fights he saw and how people used to call the ghost Inviso-Bill. We all laughed at the retched name. I barely noticed how Danny had stayed quiet during most of the conversation because I was so amazed by the phantom.

After a while, we had all decided to play with a Frisbee they had brought before heading into the water. We splashed around for about ten minutes before Tucker went back to his PDA.

"Well, that's the longest I've ever seen him away from technology in months. How about that ice cream I promised," Danny suggested.

I nodded. Danny went to tell Tucker we were getting ice cream and that we would be right back. Danny and I headed up to the ice cream parlor on the corner of the street. We small talked as we walked to the shop. We got there and ordered our ice creams, I began to pull out my wallet but Danny stopped me and said it was his treat. I had gotten my favorite ice cream in the whole world, all narutral Strawberry with actual strawberry chunks, Danny got chocolate chip cookie dough for himself and rocky road, for Tucker.

We started walking back to our spot when Danny asked, "Is your ice cream any good?"

"Yeah, thanks again for the ice cream. I would have paid for it myself."

"I promised you ice cream which means I pay. Can I try some of yours?"

"Um? Sure." Danny moved closer to me to sample my ice cream when I decided to 'accidentally' get it all over his face. When he was an inch away from my ice cream cone, I smashed it into his face. I began laughing hysterically. When Danny had realized what happened he smirked, "Big mistake, Sammy. I have two ice cream cones and you already wasted yours."

"Fuck," I whispered as I ran away from the ice cream. Danny caught up to be after about twenty feet and grabbed my arm, turning me around. He smashed one ice cream cone in my hair and the other in my face. Danny bellowed with laughter, he didn't notice me grab the ice cream off my head and throw it at him. He stopped laughing as soon as it hit him in the face. He grabbed me into a hug, making the ice cream fall from his face back onto me.

"Well, I was wondering what was taking so long getting the ice cream," Tucker's voice came from behind us. I jumped from shock and moved away from Danny. "It's nice to know that while I was starving to death, waiting for my ice cream, but I see you decided to fight with it instead."

Danny chuckled, "Sorry Tuck. How about when we go to the Nasty Burger later I buy you an extra side of fries?"

"Deal, speaking of the Nasty Burger, when are we going?"

"Well, I think Sam and I need to get washed off before anything," Danny turned to me, "Wanna join us for dinner, in town later?"

"The Nasty Burger? That doesn't sound too tasty." I responded

"Nasty is one letter away from tasty," Tucker quoted.

"The name is horrible but the burgers aren't too bad." Danny replied.

Ew, meat. I forgot to tell them that I don't eat that. "Actually I am an ultra-recyclo vegetarian." They boys both stared at me with confused looks on their faces so I explained, "It means I don't eat anything with a face."

"Well, they still have salads and stuff. You are more than welcome to come," Danny assured.

"Wait, you don't eat meat," Tucker demanded. "I've had an eighteen yearlong meat diet."

I gagged, "That's repulsive."

"Yeah, but so is Tuck," Danny joked. "So are you in?"

"Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do." I announced.

Danny said that we should go wash off in the water and then he would drop me off at my car. We packed up everything into his cherry red 98' Ford concord and decided to meet up at the Nasty Burger around seven. I pointed out my car and got out.

"That's a sweet ride. How did you get it," Danny couldn't stop staring at the car.

"It was a gift from my parents for my sixteenth birthday," I replied.

Danny stared at the car for a little bit longer, "Okay, well you have our numbers in case you can't find the Nasty Burger. It's not that hard to spot, it's a block from the library."

"See you there," I shouted as they drove off.

This should be fun. Won't my parents be so proud that I made friends? I put my stuff in the car and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from the show. Please review. I plan on adding more chapters. This is my first story; let me know what you think. Chapter five will be kinda short but action packed, I hope this long chapter will make up for the short one coming up._

* * *

On the car ride back home all I could think about was the two guys I had met at the beach. We seemed to hit it off. I remembered what Tucker had said about them being my new friends and smiled slightly. It would be nice to have friends for change, even if was just for a year. I changed the station and made a mental list of each boy.

Tucker was very bizarre. He basically only talked about three things: girls, grub, and gadgets. I spent a good half hour listening to him go on and on about all his favorite and least favorite features on the latest PDA. I spent a quarter of an hour listening to him complain about how hungry he was and that if he didn't get a double cheeseburger in him soon he was going to die. The entire time we talked he managed to hit on just about every girl, who was our age within a ten mile radius. He was definitely one of a kind.

Then there is Danny. Every time he smiled it reached all the way up to his eyes. When the sun shined in his eyes, they sparkled. His laugh made me swoon. His muscles glistened in the warm ocean water. His smell was intoxicating, but in the most marvelous way. His voice was simply lovely. I wish I could hear him speak all day. Each feature on his face looked as if it was painted by Michelangelo, himself. His hair was the perfect length for his face and so soft. His jaw line drove me insane and every time he touched me I longed for just one more.

Okay, so maybe a certain ultra-recylco vegetarian goth with amethyst eyes was beginning to form a slight crush on a certain black haired, blue eyed boy. I have never felt like this about anyone before. Sure, I've had boyfriends and what not, but not one of them made me feel anything remotely close to how I feel about Danny. What in the hell is going on? How did he crush through my walls without even trying? How did he manage to make me fall for him so easily? How is it possible that after spending a few hours with him, I can feel like I am able to trust him with my life? I met this kid no more than seven hours ago and feel such a connection to him. I bet he doesn't even see me more than a friend. Great.

I was so entrapped in my thoughts I almost didn't notice that I had arrived back home. I shut the car off and grabbed my things. I headed inside, not even bothering to put a cover up on. Knowing my parents, they would be at some party or fundraiser that they don't even care about, but attended for appearances. A good reputation means more than the world to them. I set everything down and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 5:06 which gives me less than two hours to get ready and meet the guys.

I wasn't sure if anyone was home or not so I called through the house, "Hello? Is anyone home?" I made my way into the kitchen and saw a repulsive pepto-bismol colored paper on the counter.

_Sam,_

_Your father and I went out. If you want anything to eat just let the chef know. Your grandma should still be somewhere around the house. Don't wait up for us, we will be back before midnight._

_ Love,_

_ Mom._

I crumpled up the note and tossed it in the recycling bin. It had taken me weeks, to run my parents down enough to start recycling. They ultimately decided, recycling would make them look even better to their friends.

"Grams? Where are you," I shouted.

My seventy-three year old grandma drove into the kitchen on her ruby red electric scooter. She had on her olive green cardigan and smiled when she saw me, "I had expected you back hours ago. I'm guessing you enjoyed yourself. Don't you dare try to tell me otherwise, Sam. You may have a frown on your face but you're glowing."

I smiled at how well my grandmother knew me, "It wasn't completely dreadful. I actually have dinner plans with a couple of people I met while I was there. Their names are Tucker and Danny."

"Your eyes lit up when you said Danny's name. Is he someone special?"

"Oh Grams, you should have the perception on your glasses checked because you are seeing things. There is nothing going on between Danny and me," I joked. To myself I added, "Not that I would mind if there was."

"Alright, you don't have to tell me, at least not now."

Trying to escape this conversation I quickly blurted, "I have to go get ready. I'm supposed to meet them at the Nasty Burger at 7, it's already 5:33."

"Okay, I love you. Be careful and have fun, tonight. I'll be in the bowling alley if you need me," Grams said as she made her way to the alley.

"I love you too," I yelled at her as I headed up to my room. When I walked in, I was greeted by my cat, Venom. He rubbed up against my legs and purred. I picked him up and quickly talked about my day's events as I played with his fur. I set him down as I finished and walked to the bathroom.

I took a shower and rinsed off all the grim of the day as well as the sand. There was so much sand, that shit really does get everywhere. I took a few minutes to blow dry my hair. My hair ends a little further than shoulder length and is blacker than the night sky, which looks great against my porcelain white skin. I left my hair down and began to put on my signature makeup. I applied my lavender lipstick, black mascara, and thick black eyeliner.

I opened my closet and pulled out one of my favorite tops, a black corset with tiny black skulls stitched throughout the fabric with a hint of purple along the edges. I reached for a black skirt with green lines slashed every which way and placed it with the top. I made my way to my dresser and grabbed my matching orchid bra and undie set along with my plum fishnets. I got dressed and laced my black combat boots up. I gave Venom a quick pet and checked the time, it was 6:54.

"Damnit, I'm going to be late," I said aloud. I reached for my jacket, wallet, keys and ran downstairs. I yelled a short goodbye to Grams before I hurried out the door. I messaged Danny to let him know I would be a few minutes late, before I started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

Danny was right, the Nasty Burger wasn't hard to find at all. It only took me fifteen minutes to get there. I looked into my mirror and checked to see if I looked alright. I shut the car off and headed inside. I could feel the butterflies swarming around in my stomach. I rarely feel nervous, but I couldn't help it when it came to Danny. I checked to make sure I was at the right place and walked in.

As I walked inside, I entered just enough for the door to close, before I stopped to take in my surroundings. The place looked like it tried to combine the idea of a 50's diner with a futuristic one. The walls were covered with black and white tile, as was the floor. The counter was stainless steel with a red stripe on the edge. The booths were red, white, and silver. It could of looked better, but it also could of looked much worse.

Tucker spotted me and called me over, "Hey Sam! Over here! You're looking hot!"

I glared at him. He and Danny were in a booth towards the back of the building, sitting opposite of one another. Danny turned around to welcome me and I swear I saw his jaw drop. He quickly changed his facial expression into his breath-taking lopsided grin. Danny stood up and motioned for me to sit down, all while keeping his eyes on me.

Tucker snickered, "You might want to wipe the drool off your chin, Daniel."

I blushed when Danny threw Tucker a 'Shut-up-or-I-will-break-your-PDA-into-a-thousand- pieces. That shut Tucker up. As soon as we all got comfortable, a Latina our age stopped at our table. She was wearing blue shorts that barely covered her ass and a pink top that was more like a bra than shirt.

"Danny, why don't you sit with me and my friends instead of that gothic freak and techno loser," she offered as she played with Danny's hair.

Before I even had the chance to knock her off her high horse, Danny intervened, "Paulina, don't ever say those things about my friends again. You only want me to sit with you because you believe I have connections with Danny Phantom, which I don't. For future reference, insulting my friends is not the way to get close to the ghost boy."

Paulina was taken aback, "You never talked to me that way before the goth girl. What is she your girlfriend or something? Is that why you are trying to be mean? If she is, you should know that you could do so much better. You could be with me."

"I wouldn't be with you if you were the last girl on Earth. You are shallow and vain. I've known Sam for a day and I already know she has a better personality than you, someone I've known since the third grade. I would never be able to deal with you for more than a day. Good day."

I noted how Danny didn't deny something going on between us, even though there isn't.

"How dare you, Fenton!"

"I said good day," Danny repeated. Paulina stomped out of the building fuming but not before giving me the stink eye.

I turned to Danny, "You didn't have to do that. I am more the capable of taking care of myself."

"Oh, I know. You looked close to punching her square in the face. As enjoyable as that would have been to watch, I thought it was an unnecessary conflict."

"You stopped a girl fight before it even had the chance to happen? You are a disgrace to the entire male population," Tucker interjected. Danny responded with a laugh.

They asked me what I wanted to eat and left to go get it. When they came back I pulled out my wallet to pay Danny back the money but he refused to take it. I understand that he was trying to be nice and all but I don't like when other people pay for my things. I slipped the money into his jacket pocket when he wasn't looking. We began our meal in silence.

Tucker was the first to say anything, "Sam, if you're such an environmental nut, why do you drive a 65' mustang?"

"Right after I got the car I had everything replaced with eco-friendly parts. It's even chargeable. My car is just as safe as any compact car but roomier and it looks much nicer," I said rather cheerfully.

"That's pretty cool," Danny praised before abruptly saying, "Uh. I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." The strangest part is I could have sworn I saw a blue mist escape Danny's lips before he left.

I didn't have much time to give it any thought because people started running around screaming. I frantically looked to find the source of the commotion. My eyes stopped on a floating figure in the corner nearest the counter.

The figure had a robotic suit with a lot of weapons for accessories. The suit had a strange green mullet and goatee that flickered like a candle. "I am Skullker, the ghost worlds's most feared and best hunter. Where is the ghost child," he demanded.

Skullker spotted Tucker and me in the corner booth trying to hide. He flew to us and repeated his question. When neither of us responded he pointed one of his weapons at me. He was about to shoot, but was tackled to the ground before he had the chance.

My rescuer looked at me with an apologetic look on his face before he turned back to Skullker. The boy who saved me was wearing a black jumpsuit with a white collar and belt. He also had white gloves and knee high boots. On the front of the jumpsuit there was a logo that I couldn't see clearly. The boy had medium length snow white hair and peculiar glowing green eyes.

"Who is that," I whispered to Tucker in amazement.

The two fighters had moved closer to us. I caught a glimpse of the logo before the fight continued onto the other side of the restaurant. On the chest of the boy there was a large D with a smaller P inside.

"That's Danny Phantom."


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from the show. Please review. I plan on adding more chapters. This is my first story; let me know what you think. This chapter ended up being longer than I had originally thought it was going to be. It was rather difficult for me to write but I am rather pleased with it. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Danny Phantom lunged at Skullker with such a force, they flew back into the kitchen. A moment later, Danny had been blasted back into view by a rocket from Skullker's suit. Phantom shot a neon green substance from his hand.

"What is that stuff," I asked Tucker.

"Ectoplasm, its ghost energy. Ghosts use their energy to fight. There are many different forms of ecto-energy with different strengths," he replied indifferently.

Skullker dodged the ectoplasm and flew towards Danny. The two ghosts began blasting one another with weapons and rays. I barely could take my eyes off the fight. Although I did take manage to notice the fact that Tucker and I were the only ones left in the Nasty Burger.

"I don't have time for this right now Skullker. You always have the worst timing," Danny Phantom shouted as he pounded on the second ghost.

Skullker got a few punches in, but didn't stop Danny until, he took a knife to his left leg. Phantom started to ooze green goo. Danny yelped in pain and threw a glowing disk at Skullker. Dazed, Skullker tried to punch his opponent but was met by a white covered fist. He stumbled as Danny kicked him in the face before disappearing.

"What just happened? Where did he go," I questioned.

"He went invisible, give him a minute or two and he will pop back up," Tucker answered.

As if on cue, the ghost boy reappeared directly in front of his opponent. He did a back flip, kicking Skullker in the gut as well as the face. The larger ghost grabbed the Phantom's leg tossing him around in a circle before releasing him. Danny crashed into the wall opposite of us. A medium sized gun popped up from Skullker's right wrist.

It began to shoot small rays at Danny automatically. Danny went intangible, so that the rays would pass through him harmlessly.

"I see that you've upgraded your suit again. It's still not going to help you defeat me," the younger ghost retorted.

"We shall see about that, whelp." Skullker had managed to hit Danny with several of the red rays.

Danny retaliated with icy blue rays that were shot from his eyes. The wrist ray on Skullker's suit froze. Skullker tore the ray from his wrist in rage and threw it at the ground. He lunged at Danny and grabbed him by the collar. They disappeared through the floor.

We couldn't see anything but we heard noises, indicating that the fight was still going on below. Seconds later, Skullker shot through the tiles, Danny trailing after him. Skullker's suit began to shoot missile after missile at Phantom. Danny defended with an ecto-energy shield.

As the fight continued, Tucker had begun to explain the technical terms of each of Phantom's moves. Danny started to throw ecto-energy balls. Skullker shot minuscule missiles at the orbs causing them to explode, like firecrackers, mid-air.

They went back and forth between using their weapons and powers to hand-to-hand combat. Danny used a blasting uppercut, knocking Skullker to the floor. Skullker did a crouching attack and jumped on top of Phantom. The ghosts wrestled on the ground throwing punches and kicks as they rolled on the ground. One of the ghost's powers, and I could not tell you whose powers it was, caused the pair to float.

The ghost kid used a jab attack before he tossed an explosive snowball. Skullker flicked the snowball away before grabbing Danny by his throat, holding him in the air. The snowball exploded in the background.

"Your pelt will lie in front of my fireplace, whelpling."

"Fat chance, metal head," Danny replied as he shot an ecto-energy disk at Skullker's face.

The disk exploded on contact, causing Skullker to release the ghost boy. While Skullker was confused, Danny duplicated himself into four, attacking his opponent from all sides.

One Danny did a hard front kick that would have broken multiple bones, if the ghost would have had any. Another duplicate went inside Skullker, possessing him. Skullker began to rip off weapons from his battle suit. Weapon after weapon went to the floor, until Skullker began to punch himself in the face repeatedly.

"Why are you hitting you hitting yourself," a duplicate taunted.

A third Danny used a spectral blast causing the possessed Skullker to fall to the ground. The final Danny sent out multiple ecto-energy waves, forcing Skullker (who was still hitting himself) to stay down.

"ENOUGH," Skullker shouted as he stood up.

He reached inside of his chest yanking out the duplicate inside. A net extracted from the back of the suit, capturing all of the duplicates. Skullker pushed a button forcing each Danny to merge back into one Phantom.

"You are no match for my hunting skills, ghost child."

"I'm pretty sure you tried keeping me in a net the first time we met. It didn't work then and it won't work now."

Danny busted through the net and used 'phantom fist.' It looked like a normal punch to me, but Tucker said that it had an extra kick to it. Phantom looked over and saw us hiding under our table. For some reason he looked angry that we were there. He used a flashing energy ball to distract Skullker before flying towards Tucker and me.

"What are you two still doing in here," he questioned angrily. He hadn't even given us the opportunity to answer before continuing on, "Cover your ears and get out. NOW!" He shot Tucker an irritated look before heading back to Skullker. That was weird; I would have to remember to ask Tucker about that later.

We did as we were told, covering our ears as we ran towards the door. I took one last glance at the battle; Danny merged a spin with a punch, making Skullker tumble over. Phantom then jump kicked Skullker to the ground, yet again.

Danny's eyes met mine, and for some reason they looked oddly familiar, "Get out!" I ran out the front door as Danny used what was called a ghostly wail.

Tucker and I stood silently as the crowd around us discussed what they had managed to witness before fleeing the scene.

"And did you see how Danny knocked that other guy out?"

_Danny. _Oh my god! Danny!

My eyes widened as I realized that Danny was still in the bathroom. I grabbed Tucker's arm and frantically began shouting.

"DANNY IS IN THERE!"

"Yeah, and he is kicking ass."

"No! Not Danny Phantom, the other Danny." Tucker had this stupid confused look on his face like he didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Danny _Fenton_! You're best friend! For a techno geek you are not all the intelligent."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"This is your best friend we are talking about! Why aren't you worried? Do you even care?! I mean-" I was interrupted by a blinding bright light from inside the building beside me.

_Danny. _Oh no!

I dragged Tucker by his arm through the gasping crowd. We stumbled through the door. I couldn't see either of the ghosts anywhere. I started to make my way to bathroom to look for Danny but stopped when I heard a moan from behind the counter.

Tucker and I walked slowly toward the counter, we weren't sure who was behind there, for all we knew it was that ghost, Skullker. I peeked behind the counter and saw a body lying on the floor. The body was underneath some debris and next to a thermos. As I neared the wreckage, I realized the figure was too small to be Skullker.

Tucker and I moved the scattered remains of a wall, expecting to find Danny Phantom. Imagine my surprise when I saw a rather beat up looking Danny Fenton.

* * *

I was asked how Danny Phantom received his logo, if Sam was the one who made it up during the first episode of season 2. The same question could be asked about how he got his powers, if it was Sam who told him to go into the portal to begin with, in this story Danny is tad bit more creative and came up with the symbol himself. He also decide to play around in his parents portal when he was fourteen. I would tell you what I had originally planned to do with the symbol, but I don't want to spoil the story. I hope that clears the logo issue. Thank you for being such a great audience and giving your feedback! Without your support I'm not sure how far I would of gotten with this.


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from the show. Please review. I plan on adding more chapters. This is my first story; let me know what you think. Some material may not be suited for children under the age of thirteen. Okay guys, I've never written a piece like this one and I'm pretty nervous about it, still let me know what you think. Enjoy, but not too much._

* * *

Tucker and I grabbed Danny's arms, pulling him out of the debris. Danny dusted his pants off and picked a piece of plaster out of his hair.

"Danny, what happened to you? Did you see what happened to the ghosts? Are you okay? How did you get out here? Didn't you hear the fight? It would have been smarter to stay in the bathroom, so you wouldn't have gotten hurt," I barley took a breath during my rant.

"Sam, calm down. I'm fine. I, uh, the ghost kid and Skullker just vanished after a bright light flashed. Yes, I did hear the fight. I thought it was over so I walked out and was knocked over by Skullker," Danny responded.

He began to walk closer to me to put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I noticed a slight limp as we were walking out the front door. When we stopped near the curb, I bent down to examine his leg. I gasped.

"Danny! You are bleeding," I exclaimed. Weirdly enough it was in the exact same spot where Phantom was cut by Skullker's knife. "We should take you to the doctor; there is a lot of blood."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I've had worse things happen. I am the son of two ghost hunters, you know," Danny laughed. "Tucker can patch me up, can't you, Tuck?"

"Of course I can," Tucker pulled out a first aid kit from his backpack.

Danny saw the worried look on my face and smiled at me reassuringly. Tucker cleaned the cut, so he could examine it better. That is really bizarre. The wound looked several days old, despite the fact it happened just minutes ago. That didn't make any sense. There was plenty of blood, but no way could it have come from a wound that looked so old.

Before I had time to voice my thoughts, Tucker spoke, "Shit, guys. My parents want me home by 10:15 and it's already 9:57. They think bad things happen after 10:30. It's ridiculous I am eighteen years old and have a curfew of a fourteen year old. Danny, you're my ride, which means we gotta get going, like right now. Plus, your parents made your curfew earlier since you keep not doing your chores."

The boys gave me rushed goodbyes before heading to Danny's car. They drove off with a few more waves, leaving me by myself. I shook my head as I walked to my car.

When I had arrived home, I noted that my parents were still out. Good. Gone, was the way I liked my parents the most. I was going to tell Grams about everything that had happened at dinner, but she was asleep and probably had been for a while. I sighed as I walked up the staircase, to my bathroom. I began my normal before bed routine.

I removed my make-up, pulled my hair into a bun, and washed my face. I brushed my teeth before I stripped my outfit, replacing it with an old tee shirt and boxers. I turned the light off before I went to my room. A few seconds after I entered, I felt a sudden chill. Weird, I don't even leave my window open; maybe a housecleaner opened it and forgot to close it. I walked to my window and was shocked to see that it was closed. Okay, definitely weird. I got the feeling like I was being watched, so I shut the drapes.

I laid down on my king sized bed, wrapping the satin, lavender and black, bed spread around me. Venom hopped on top of me, purring. I pulled him closer to me, he allowed me to cuddle with him. I began to tell Venom about the ghost attack and how the superhero, Danny Phantom, saved me. When I had finished with my story I looked down at Venom and saw that he was fast asleep, which left me to my own thoughts.

I began to think of freakishly how similar Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom looked. Sure, they had different hair and eye color. Yeah, Phantom wore a black and white jumpsuit while Danny wore pale blue pants, red sneakers, and a white and red short-sleeved shirt. Those things were different, but quite a few things were the same. The body structure for one, they were both tall, with lean muscle. Their facial structure were the same, they had the same mouth and nose. Even their voices sounded similar. Plus, they had the same name for crying out loud.

I checked the time on my alarm clock next to my bed, 1:28 am, no wonder I was thinking so crazily. I had a long day and was just sleep deprived. I laughed at myself. Why was I trying to see things that weren't there? It wouldn't make sense if they were there anyways; Danny is obviously not a ghost. I snuggled into my bed, falling asleep almost instantaneously.

I went to the library, looking for the paranormal section. I was determined to find more out about ghosts. Surprisingly, the library had a very large section on this subject. Well, I guess when you consider the fact that ghost attacks happened on a weekly basis, it wasn't all that surprising. I took around seven books off the shelf and placed them on the table behind me. I sat down and prepared myself for the hours I would be spending here. I went through hundreds of pages of different articles, stories, and sightings of spiritual encounters.

I was reaching for my third book, when I heard a voice from behind me, "Researching all about ghouls and apparitions, Sammy?"

I twisted my torso to set eyes on, Danny Fenton smiling as he walked towards me. He pulled a chair up next to me, taking the book from my hand, and examined the cover, "I don't know why you came here to research. Normal people just go online. It's a lot faster."

"In case you weren't aware, I'm not what people consider normal. I actually enjoy libraries, thank you very much," I replied sourly.

"Yeah, I've noticed. It's never a bad thing to be different. You could of asked me though, I'm sorta an expert when it comes to the stuff. A perk, I guess of being the son of two ghost hunters."

"I didn't really think about that, but since you're here you can help explain some of this stuff to me."

"Alright, I'll help, but go ahead and put the books back. Most of the information is either outdated or not true." I nodded, and got up to put the books back. When I turned back to the table, Danny was gone.

"Danny? Where did you go?" I felt a hand on my shoulder but no one was there. "What the fuck?" I heard a chuckle, but again there was no one around. I felt my body begin to lift off the ground. I was about to scream but an invisible hand prevented me, by covering my mouth. A tingling sensation when throughout my entire body, when I looked down I couldn't see myself. I was flown out of the library and to a nearby park.

I had recognized the park from my drive to the Nasty Burger last night. It was about two acres. It had tress growing everywhere and a giant fountain in the middle of it. I was finally set down next to an enormous oak tree on top of a hill. The hand covering my mouth released its grip. Danny appeared out of thin air, in front of me with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What in the hell just fucking happened, Danny," I almost screamed. Danny replied with a laugh. A snowball magically formed in his hand, despite it being summer. He chunked the snowball behind him only seconds before it exploded in the air. A smug looked flashed on his face.

Wait, didn't Danny Phantom do something like that last night when he was fighting that other ghost? How did Danny Fenton do that? Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Danny Phantom was walking up the hill to Danny and me. Why wasn't he flying? That would be faster.

When Phantom reached the top of the hill, the other Danny gave some form of a salute before he flew away. I don't mean he ran away quickly, I literally mean he took flight. My eyes widened with shock. How did he do that?! Phantom came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist before he rested his chin on my shoulder. He gave my cheek a quick peck.

We stood like that for a few minutes before I removed his hands from me, turning to him fully ready to question him about the weird events that had occurred in the past ten minutes. The moment I swiveled my head, amethyst eyes met emerald and I lost my train of thought. Every question, every thought, everything was forgotten just in that one moment. Danny moved his hand behind my neck, beckoning me closer to him. He moved in closer to me, sealing the little space between us.

Our lips met, I felt a spark jolt through me. His lips were soft but firm at the same time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved his, to my waist. Danny backed us against the oak tree, pressing our bodies closer, if that was even possible. I tousled his hair as we kissed.

Our kiss was soft and tender, but I wanted more and Danny could tell. His tongue flickered against my lips, begging for access. I allowed our kiss to deepen. Danny picked me up and laid me on the ground, never breaking our kiss. He hovered over me, pushing all of his weight onto his right forearm, using his left hand to play with my hair.

The kiss became more desperate as he snaked his left hand under my shirt. I didn't stop Danny; I couldn't stop him, even if I wanted to. The ghost boy lowered himself on me slightly, just enough for me to feel a bulge in his jumpsuit.

Phantom phased my shirt and bra off. He stared at me with a hungry grin. Danny's lips began to trace down my cheek, my jawline, stopping at my neck. He nipped at my neck, testing me. I moaned, letting him know it was safe to continue. He bit harder, making my moan louder, not caring if anyone heard me or not. He switched between sucking and biting on different places of my neck.

Danny trailed his way down to my breasts, kissing every inch of skin along the way. He took a momentary break, licking his lips as he stared into my eyes. I saw passion in his caring his eyes. I bit my lip in anticipation. His tongue circled around my left nipple as his hand cupped my right boob, playing with it. He stayed like that for a few minutes. Danny switched his hand and mouth, continuing what he had previously done. I was in complete and utter bliss, but I wanted more from the ghost boy. Much more.

Danny placed his lips on mine, feeding my hunger. His hand crept along my stomach, going further south. His finger trace along the edge of my shorts, he quickly stripped my shorts off, before returning to my black lace panties. His finger slipped underneath my panties, teasing me. I moaned eagerly awaiting what was coming next. His finger got closer and closer. I was getting very aroused, as was Danny, the bulge growing larger. I almost screamed in anticipation, Danny's finger had finally made it way and was just about to please my needs.

I shoot straight up, falling out of my bed. _Holy fucking shit._ I glanced at the clock, it was almost noon. Did I seriously just dream that? It was all so real. I was breathing heavily, a blush rushed to my cheeks. If either Danny found out about my dream, I would die of embarrassment.

I climbed back on the bed, thinking about my dream before I forgot the details. Why did Danny Fenton have Danny Phantom's powers? Why did he disappear when Phantom neared? Why did those things happen between Phantom and me?

A ringing interrupted my thoughts. I answered my phone without even checking to see who was calling.

"Hello," my voice was flustered.

"Sam?"

"Yeah," I stuttered, it was Danny.

"Are you okay? You sound a little off," a hint of concern was in his voice.

"Yeah, uh, I just woke up. What do you need?"

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with me and Tucker. There is some new horror slash movie and I, uh, kinda figured you'd be into that kinda stuff, so I decided to ask if you'd like to come with us and here we are now," Danny laughed nervously. It sounded like he was scared to ask me, he said everything in one breath, so everything sounded like one long word.

Shit, how was I supposed to look Danny in the eye after the dream I had. Sure, it wasn't him doing those things to me, but still, he was there. I couldn't say no either, I wanted to see him and he was offering to watch one of my favorite types of movies. The gorier the movie, the happier I am.

"Um, sure, but I'll only come if I get to pay for my own ticket," I tried to sound indifferent.

"Ha, okay, see you in front of the theatre around 3:30."

The phone clicked, signaling that the call had ended. Great job, Manson. Look what you got yourself into. You have to pretend like Danny wasn't in the dirty dream you had last night. I sighed. This was going to be a rather long two and a half hours.

* * *

Alright kiddos, don't kill me. Normally, I have the next chapter written before I upload the one before it, but do not have the next one written. I promise the next chapter will be up in a few days time. What did you think of this chapter though? Let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

Greeting to all of my wonderful readers! Since beginning this story, I've never taken more than a day and a half to add a new chapter, but it has been four days since my last update. I want to give an apology to all of you who are waiting for the next chapter. I have been taking a break to get my creative juices flowing. I have outlined the next three chapters and plan to start writing them out later on today, I will then send it to several of my proof readers, correct it, and upload it as soon as possible. I hope to have the next chapter uploaded no later than 8/5/13. Thank you for waiting patiently! I do want to thank you all for your fantastic reviews! I have had one review requesting I consider writing this story in Danny's perceptive, I was curious to how many people would be interested in such a story. If enough people think it is a good idea, I will for sure write it! Let me know either with an review expressing your opinion or message me. That's all darlings!

With much affection,

Pawterhead.


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters from the show. Please review. I plan on adding more chapters. This is my first story; let me know what you think._

At 3:10, I drove to the movie theatre to meet Danny. I was super nervous. I know there was no way he would find out about the dream unless I told him, but I was sure that my face would give something away. I already felt a permanent blush on my face and when Danny saw it, he would ask questions that I was in no way prepared for.

As I pulled up to the theatre, I saw Danny, but no Tucker. I figured he was inside getting food or something. I parked, feeling butterflies in my stomach. Stupid dream, like I needed another reason to act like a fool around Danny. Stupid hormones. I managed to calm my cheeks down to a faint pink, instead of the bright crimson it had become.

I got out and made my way to Danny. He looked really good. He had traded his red and white shirt to a solid black, long-sleeved button-up one. He had on darker pants too. He still had on his red converse but it didn't throw off his look. He had dressed up. That's sweet. I was wearing tight, black pants and a black halter top with a purple oval in the middle I had black fishnet arm sleeves, dark make up, and my black combat boots. I rarely ever wear any other type of shoes; they are comfortable and last an exceptionally long time. I wasn't all that dressed up to normal people, but to me, I was getting kinda fancy for him. Not that I'd ever let him know.

When Danny noticed me walking up to him, he had the widest smile on his face, wider than I'd ever seen. My cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink, but not quite red, thankfully. I don't like how easily my emotions showed round Danny. I hate how I don't understand what it is about him that makes me like this. This is only the second day that I've known him, how is it that I can't control myself. I'm never like this, ever.

"Hey, Sammy, you look beautiful," Danny beamed.

Now my cheeks were red, because that's exactly what I need, red cheeks to show my feelings.

"Thanks, you're not too shabby yourself," I complimented nonchalantly.

"Why, thank you. Shall we head in?" Danny asked, offering me his hand.

Okay, his mother must have force fed gentleman etiquette down his throat. I took his hand, leading us to the door. Just because he is the guy doesn't mean I can't lead. This theatre wasn't like any I'd ever been to. I guess they were more afraid of people sneaking in then most, because you bought your ticket inside and showed it to someone standing outside of the individual theatre.

Danny and I each bought our tickets separately before we walked to our theatre, still hand in hand. I somehow managed to keep my blush in check, despite the physical contact.

"Oh yeah, Tucker called a few minutes before you walked up, he won't be able to make it, something to do with family visiting or something like that. I'll be right back," Danny explained before he stood up.

A part of me was excited that I was going to spend time with Danny alone, but the other part was freaking out. At least if Tucker would have been here, Danny would have something else to focus on besides me. I'm going to make such a fool of myself and he's going to think I am such a spazzing idiot. Super great. No, I refuse to allow myself to get this way over a guy. I've broken into animal testing labs before and I will be damned if I go all loopy over some guy, even if he is Danny.

Danny stopped my internal rant by handing me a Sprite and gummy bats. He sat down, shoving a large popcorn bucket in between us.

"What is this," I demanded.

"Well, that is a drink, you sip through the straw," he replied sarcastically.

"No, why did you get it for me," I asked harshly.

Danny sighed, "I wanted to be nice."

"Our deal was I pay for my own stuff, remember?"

"No, the deal was you pay for your own ticket," he smirked. "You didn't say anything about food or drinks. This is exactly why I snuck off to get them. I knew you would protest if you had known what I was doing. If it makes you feel any better, I used the money you slipped in my jacket last night to pay for your stuff. It's almost like you bought it all yourself."

"It's not the same thing, Danny. I slipped that money in your pocket because I don't like people paying for me. That money should have been used on you, not me," I expressed my disapproval.

"I know you are super independent and hate when a guy shows you an ounce of chivalry," Danny threw a handful of popcorn at me, grinning wildly, "but just say thank you."

"Oh, it's on." I grabbed some popcorn and started throw it at him. He caught my hand, took out the popcorn and ate it. I glared at him as he gave me his wonderful lopsided grin.

The previews began and Danny's attention was completely focused on the screen, so maybe I was wrong about making a fool of myself. Danny was goofy and easy going. He made things fun when they normally weren't, like waiting for a movie. I smiled and ate my gummy bats, excitingly waiting for the movie to start.

Danny is one of those people who loves watching the previews, he said it was one of his favorite parts of watching movies. I don't understand it, but it was fun watching his face light up for each new preview. He certainly was a strange one. I smiled, strange is just my type.

"That was awesome," Danny said.

"Eh, it could have had more guts when that girl got ripped in half by the wolves. I've seen better movies but there have also been much worse ones," I shrugged.

The movie was probably a solid eight point six on the Sam Manson scale. This was highly generous considering all of the better movies I have seen, if I had seen it with anyone else it would have gotten no more than a five point two. Danny and I discussed all of our favorite parts as we walked out of the theatre.

"Want to go for a walk," Danny asked.

My heart fluttered, "Sure." I really liked spending time with Danny. It wasn't just nice to get out of the house and away from my parents, but I generally enjoyed being around him.

We talked more about the movie but mostly walked in silence, which gave me time to think about what happened during the movie. A few times Danny's hand touched mine while reaching for popcorn, causing both of us to blush deep crimson. Danny actually did that yawning stretch arm thing you see in movies. That move when the guy "yawns" and stretches one of his arms over the girl's shoulders. Yeah, he did that. If anyone else had even tried that I would have either broken their arm on the spot or laughed at how cheesy it was. I couldn't figure out why he had done it. Did he do it out of habit? Did he like me? What?

I stopped thinking and walking when I noticed Danny had taken me to the park, the same park from that stupid dream. My cheeks were burning red. Oh God, does he know? Of course not, there is no freaking way he can know that. No, I reassured myself, unless he can read minds. There is no way he could possibly know about my dream. My cheeks changed back to a normal color before Danny could even notice, I started to walk again.

We walked a little further, just to the fountain. We didn't say anything, just stared at scene laid out in front of us. It was peaceful, listening to the running water, birds, and the wind rustle the leaves, while watching the people and park animals. Nature is one of my favorite things in the entire world. I do whatever I can to help preserve what's left of it.

"It's so gorgeous here, don't you think-" Danny stopped midsentence. "You want some snowcones? They sell great snowcones around here," he rushed out.

I barely got my sentence out, "Um, yeah, I guess if they have blue raspberry, that'd be great."

"Awesome. I'll be back real quick. Just stay here, okay?"

Wait, did I just see that blue mist come from his mouth again? It wasn't cold at all. Danny had run off without another word.

"Something is strange about that boy, maybe that's why I'm so into him," I muttered to myself.

"BEWARE, I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

* * *

Hello duckies, I know it's s disappointingly short chapter considering I haven't uploaded anything new in a few days, but I am on vacation and am getting these out as soon as I can. Chapter 8 should be up soon, if I can motivate myself to ever write it. It's been difficult for me to get motivated, but I promise this story will get completed, eventually. I am seriously considering writing this is Danny's perspective, if I so it will be a while before it gets out. Thanks again for being such great readers! Oh, in case some of you think this isn't out by 8/5/13 like I said I was, where I am at I have about half an hour left until 8/6/13, so I did make my deadline. I appreciate all the views, favorites, followers, and reviews this story has gotten. Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
